


Denial

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff extra end, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: "When is this gonna be over?""It's impossible. They say a man's life is a battle with his dick."Or the one where the Batmen are being tempted by their wayward bird...





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> _They say a man's life is a battle with his dick._
> 
>  
> 
> This story came to be all because of the above line that I read/heard somewhere. I can't even remember anymore.  
> Thought I'd try out this trio...

 

 

 

"When is this gonna be over?" 

"It's impossible. They say a man's life is a battle with his dick." 

Dick groaned. "Wait. Speaking from experience, old man?" 

Bruce gave a huff. "With Jason, I can say it's not untrue." 

"At least you've got better control. I feel like I'm back in puberty! Back to having a hard on 24/7." 

Both men watched as Jason bent down to pick up the tools needed to repair the car engine. 

Neither even wondered why Jason hadn't just placed the toolbox up beside him. They also didn't see him smile as he subtly thrust his ass back while he leaned over the engine and heard them hiss. 

 

* * *

 

Jason has been doing everything on purpose. Presenting his ass as sexily as he could without outright presenting it. Walking with just enough sway to draw attention to his hips. Spreading his legs wide when he knew them to be looking. Even casually leaning back on whatever surface he happened to be resting on while doing so. He did keep everything to only when it was the three of them. Although, when the others weren't looking, he made sure to do little enticing things. Like licking at his spoon or fingers suggestively when they ate, bearing his throat and shoulder to them when he turned, biting his bottom lip as if in thought then licking it afterwards to soothe it.

Still. There was a limit to all his teasing. When he finally grew frustrated that they were still being hesitant with each other, Jason had to roll his eyes. Like he didn't know they'd shared women between them before. He wanted in between them for some time now and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

Finally, Jason makes a decision for all three of them. They were taking too long to get over themselves and get with the program.

 

* * *

 

After going two nights without contact (to Bruce and Dick anyway), he starts preparing everything. Choosing the safe house that was closer to being an apartment and with a sturdy and wide enough bed, he stocked up on lube and tissue, and chose to forego condoms because he wanted to feel them bareback. 

So Wednesday evening, Jason began discarding his armor and clothes. He makes good use of the lube and tries to decide if he should stick to the plug or the vibrator. He chooses the vibrator and sets it on low. It was going to be torture but he himself didn't know when they'd arrive and he knew that him being all ready and willing would move things faster. After inserting the vibrator inside himself, Jason waited. He knew they'd both check up on him soon. 

After less than half an hour, the vibrator keeping him on edge, they came inside. 

He knew it. _Worrywarts_. 

Dick had to swallow. Throat suddenly parched at the sight of Jason on the bed spread out and flushed. His panting was cut off at intervals with gasping. Bruce's hands curled into fists and he stood still. When they'd met up to look for Jason, they hadn't expected this at all. 

 _Fuck. Why just stand there? I'm so fucking ready_. Jason was feeling desperate. Spearing them with a heated look, he growled, "Get naked already and fuck me." At the hesitation, Jason huffed. _Honestly, these two._ "Both of you. Or not at all." 

Their hesitation lasted only a second after that. Having seen Jason naked, sweaty and hearing him already on edge does them in. They scrambled to remove their armor and clothing. Jason nearly laughing at them but it came out as a moan instead. 

 _Fuck_. He should've just stuck to the plug. The vibrator was set on low but it had been a while and he hadn't touched himself at all since he'd started his seduction. Frustrated because he wanted them to satisfy him. Not his hand. 

"Little wing…what?" Dick looked down past Jason's cock. Bruce picked up the controller on the bed side, observed the room and then Jason himself. 

"Have you been planning this, Jason?" 

Smirking at them, he said slightly breathless, "It was fun seeing you guys squirm. But you both are so sloooow. So," he waved a hand at himself and the room. 

"Hmm." Bruce narrowed his eyes and thumbed the controller. Dick smiled as he moved and held Jason's wrists down. 

Jason's eyes grew wide as the vibration kicked up. Immediately, he spread his legs wider, thrust down on the vibrator, and whined when it didn't help. 

"Fuck," Dick breathed. Bruce had to agree. He'd only increased the setting to teach a lesson. Not to make Jason even more seductive in his movements. 

"Please. Just…just touch me."

"Jason." Bruce put down the controller and moved to place himself between Jason's legs.

"Little wing, shh." 

Jason closed his eyes in anticipation, missing Dick give Bruce a look as they stared at the vibrator humming away inside him. 

Bruce pushed it further in and gave a twist of his wrist. 

Jason arched, gasping, "Bruce!" 

Humming in consideration, Bruce started fucking Jay with the vibrator. 

"Wha-Aah! What?" 

"You just looked so good little wing. Let B keep you open for us yeah? You're already so close, aren't you Jay?" 

Bruce kept up his movements with one hand while the other started stroking Jason's cock. 

This wasn't what he'd expected but he couldn't complain. Being pinned down by Dick while Bruce fucked him with a toy wasn't so bad. Not at all. 

"Want to see you come, Jay. And then we'll play with you. Won't we, Dick?" 

"Oh yeah." Dick leaned over and kissed Jason. He swallowed his cries when Bruce kissed him down below and started pushing against his prostate. 

With his mouth kept busy, his cock licked up and pushed inside a warm throat, and his hole abused with the toy, Jason, already worked up from earlier, came with a muffled cry. 

Bruce came off his cock with a pop and slowed down his thrusting of the toy. Dick brought Jason's wrists together and held him down with one hand while the other went to get the vibe's controller and lower the setting. 

They both watched as Jason panted and squirmed at the continued pressure of the toy in him. 

They also watched him pout at them. It was unbelievably cute and unexpected. 

"I wanted to come with you both in me." 

Choking in disbelief, Bruce stopped his movements while Dick laughed. 

"Maybe later, Jay. I don't know if you can take us both so quickly." 

"I can _so_ do it." 

Dick smiled and kissed the pout away. "I know little wing. But not yet, yeah? Want you in different ways before the finale. So many different ways." 

Jason rolled his eyes. Bruce hummed in agreement. Jason had after all set up their venue quite nicely. They were going to take their time and enjoy him. This was going to be payback for all his baiting them these past weeks. 

Jason moaned at the promise that lit up in both their eyes. 

This was going to be a long night. 

_Fucking finally._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA:

 

Afterward, with Bruce holding him close from behind and Dick stroking his hip while smiling at him, Jason had to confess one little thing. He didn't think he'd be able to say it otherwise. 

"You two…" They tightened their hold to show they were listening. Jason took a deep breath but still hid his face as much as he could. He could already feel his face flushing, probably the rest of him too. "I…I'll only share myself to you two." There. He said it.

In response, both Bruce and Dick smiled at each other then held Jason closer and kissed him. Bruce at the back of his neck, Dick on his cheek. 

"Same here, little wing." 

"Same with me, Jay." 

Huffing, Jason kept his face averted but couldn't stop the smile that showed how happy he was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. No actual intercourse was written. I've another planned for these three but later.
> 
> I was just gonna leave it to before the extra. But I wanted feelings so...yeah. That's it.


End file.
